Los miércoles por la tarde
by Dead dreams and Broken hearts
Summary: La lluvia se ha fundido con ella creando un todo, pero sigue ahí parada mirándole como un objeto preciado, algo que esta lejos de alcance para ella pero es sumamente gratificante para su vista. /DRABBLE/


_**Hacía tantísimo tiempo que no subía nada de mi pareja favorita que me sentía triste... Ni si quiera es un one-shot es un pequeñísimo drabble pero espero que les agrade. **_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: ¡LEMON LEVE!**_

_**Espero que me dejen sus comentarios diciéndome que les ha parecido ;) **_

_**Saludos&besos **_

* * *

_**LOS MIÉRCOLES POR LA TARDE**_

_**La falda púrpura se mueve con el viento al compás de los árboles, sus piernas largas atraen al frío que se mece en el calor de ellas y a ella no le importa. Siempre tiene calor, su piel blanca siempre esta ardiente. Lleva su cuello un poco más hacía bajo resguardando su garganta en el calor que le proporciona su jersey de lana blanco y siente como las gotas de agua se impregnan en su pelo.**_

_**Mira al cielo, esta llorando, esta gris, y sonríe mientras abre su paraguas negro y comienza a caminar lentamente mimando los charcos que pisan sus botas. **_

_**La lluvia se hace más pesada y el viento la ayuda a crear un descontrol que empieza a calar a la joven Yamanaka, pero no parece importarla, ella se deja amar por la lluvia. **_

_**Detiene sus pasos y observa, él esta ahí como cada miércoles por la tarde meneando el ramen sin entusiasmo por comerlo, tan raro en él… pero para ella ya es costumbre. **_

_**Sus ojos azules se preguntan otra tarde de miércoles más como puede estar tan enamorado de Sakura, han pasado seis años y él sigue insistiendo, rogándola por una oportunidad pero termina con una negativa de parte de su amiga y el corazón roto una vez más, pero aún así sigue luchando. **_

_**No puede sentirse mal o usada, ella lo utiliza para recibir un poco de luz en tan negra esperanza de amor, él no es el culpable. Ella lo mete en sus sabanas.**_

_**La lluvia se ha fundido con ella creando un todo, pero sigue ahí parada mirándole como un objeto preciado, algo que esta lejos de alcance para ella pero es sumamente gratificante para su vista. **_

_**Recuerda el dolor en sus ojos y la compañía que ella le brinda, esas tardes en su cama, y por un momento piensa que él lograra olvidarla, pero poco después se vuelve a enterar de que él a recaído, de que ha vuelto a buscarla y que esta allí sentado esperando a Sakura y no a ella. De todos modos siempre va a buscarle, y él la sigue como un cachorro perdido hasta su casa para terminar enredados entre las sabanas, para escuchar que de sus labios no sale su nombre sino el de otra, pero no la importa al parecer le resulta más fácil compartirlo que vivir sin él.**_

_**Comienza a caminar, no se molesta en pensar o intentar si quiera darse la vuelta y mantener a flote su orgullo, ya ha elegido su condena. **_

_**Los ojos azules de él la ven llegar y la detallan casi sin interés pues se la sabe de memoria.**_

_- Vamos a casa._

_**Eso es lo único que dice, las palabras mágicas, y él se levanta dejando su comida intacta. **_

_**Camina detrás de ella mirando su ropa empapada, viendo como su dorado pelo esta vez tiene un tono más oscuro por el agua y se crean unos pequeños rizos. **_

_**Ella va en cabeza mirando sus botas y escuchando sus pasos deseando ser un poco más fuerte aunque sabe que es estadísticamente improbable. **_

_**Abre la puerta y él la cierra dando paso a la batalla para ver quien es el que consigue desvestirse primero.**_

_**El jersey aterriza en cualquier parte de su pasillo y él se deleita tocando su cremosa piel mojada por la lluvia que aún resbala por su abdomen y sus pechos. **_

_**Ella deja su cabeza apoyada contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados, apretados con fuerza mientras muerde levemente su labio inferior al sentir las grandes manos del Uzumaki recorrer su piel,**_

_**arranca su falda y va derecho a su intimidad estimulándola, sintiendo como poco a poco su miembro se va poniendo erecto y los gemidos de Ino se clavan en sus tímpanos. Con nerviosismo ella busca el cierre de su pantalón y empieza la tarea intentando que el reciba el mismo placer.**_

_**La boca del Uzumaki va directa al pecho de la rubia que ahoga un grito de satisfacción al sentir su húmeda lengua pasearse por ahí y sin más preámbulo ella arrima su intimidad para que él pueda sentir lo excitada que esta. **_

_**En un movimiento brusco la estampa contra el parque y se adentra en su feminidad sin contemplaciones, sintiendo como sus fluidos comienzan a mezclarse.**_

_**Las arremetidas son rápidas y duras como la fuerza que ejercen esas largas piernas pálidas en su cintura obligándole a seguir. **_

_**Ella goza ese suculento éxtasis de cada miércoles sintiéndose dichosa mientras dura aquella danza feroz, porque a ella le encanta ese poderío que él demuestra haciéndola suya en cualquier parte de su casa. Hinca sus largas uñas en su espalda indicándole su grado de excitación máximo mientras entre susurros jadeantes le pide más y él se lo otorga. **_

_**Ella acaba un minuto o dos antes que él, sus piernas han comenzado a tiritar levemente, perdiendo fuerza en el agarre y cuando él para se posan sobre el suelo. **_

_**Apoya la cabeza entre el hombro y su cuello oliendo su colonia floral tan exquisita como siempre, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza como el de él y se pregunta como puede ser tan suave y caliente esa piel hecha de pedazos caídos de la luna. **_

_**Recobra el aliento y se endereza buscando sus cosas dejando a Ino con claros signos de tristeza. **_

_**Ella no se mueve, no se tapa, se deja hundida en aquel sentimiento que la recorre después de terminar algo tan especial para ella e insignificante para él. **_

_**Sus ojos se empañan un poco pero no se deja llevar por el llanto, porque eso terminaría por ser más patético de lo que todo es, así que poco a poco se endereza buscando su ropa sin mirarle, actuando indiferente pero es estupido, sabe con certeza que sus sentimientos huelen a kilómetros.**_

_**El frío impacta en su cuerpo semidesnudo. Naruto ha abierto la puerta, ya se marcha. **_

_- Ino quizás algún día pueda ver más allá de lo que ahora somos. _

_**Camina hacía la puerta con los labios apretados, los ojos brillantes y el corazón aplastado, pero sigue manteniendo el porte que únicamente es digno de ella. **_

_- Naruto, quizás algún día dejes de ser mi acompañante los miércoles por la tarde. _

_**Se oye la puerta retumbar y a ella deslizarse hasta sentarse en el suelo abatida pero sonriendo, porque su orgullo había vuelto a casa. **_


End file.
